KP meets DIGIMON!
by acerouge04
Summary: KP/Digimon 01/02! Drakken has opened up a doorway to the Digital World from the real worl and now Digimon run the streets of Middleton. Also Ron makes a new friend named Tai?


KP meets Digimon!  
  
By acerouge04   
  
Note: Well I just felt that I wanted to do a digimon story with KP. I don't really expect all you people to like it but I would appreciate some good reviews. Please no flames and enjoy the story. I don't own Digimon or KP. Also the digimon seasons are from both 01 and 02 timeline.  
  
It just starts out as any other day in a place called Middleton, home of the teen heroin Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable going day by day of world saving, school work, and social life. There are numbers of students pouring in from different countries as an exchange student program also new kids moving from other places too. Middleton, such a peaceful place to be... unless it's being threatened by a mad scientist or something... But to this day, something worse will try to take over...   
  
Episode 1: Intro  
  
The day is now Friday afternoon with the time being around for Kim Possible and the rest of her cheerleading squad to practice outside because of the nice spring weather. With the girls doing the planned cheerleading moves just right, practice is going by nicely because everyone got their parts right for the first time without messing up or without Bonnie's constant yelling. An hour passes and Kim signals of calling it a day...  
  
Kim: "Okay girls that was good for today. See you Monday!"  
  
The rest of the girls pack up their stuff in their gym bags and drink their bottled water as they leave. Soon enough Kim's best friend Ron Stoppable walks up from behind her as she takes a towel from her bag and asks:  
  
Ron: "Hey Kim, you going to the soccer game later today?"  
  
Kim: "I'm not really planning on it Ron."  
  
Ron: "Because?" *Asking very sly*  
  
Kim: "I got homework to do that's why also never know when a mission might come up."  
  
*Kim presses the towel against her face and rubs*  
  
Ron: "Oh, well. Guess I'll have to introduce to you my new friend some other time then."  
  
*Kim perks up abit*  
  
Kim: "What new friend?"  
  
Ron: "He's the new kid that arrived Monday."  
  
Kim: "Wait, then how come you didn't tell me about this new friend until now? And what's his or her name?"  
  
Ron: "Well, KP. His name is Taichi Kamaya. He moved her from Japan with his family and he likes soccer. He's a really cool guy Kim wait until you meet him! He plays for our school too."  
  
*Kim stuffs the towel back into her bag and reaches for her water bottle*  
  
Kim: "That's okay Ron. I'll be sure to run into him sometime, or maybe you can bring him over to my house."  
  
Ron: "Uh sure. But he's pretty busy like you too."  
  
Kim: "Really like with what?"  
  
*Ron starts counting his fingers*  
  
Ron: "Oh soccer, video games, food, hanging out with friends, doing something online with a friend."  
  
*Kim smirks*  
  
Kim: "Pretty much like you with only video games and eating."  
  
*Ron perks and iffy*  
Ron: "Hey!"  
  
Kim: "Just kidding Ron. Can't take a joke?"  
  
Ron: "Only if it's not me KP."   
  
*Ron's watch beeps*  
  
Ron: "Whoops supposed to be at home watching Toonami!"  
  
*Ron leaves with his backpack swung over his shoulder*  
  
Kim: "Nice that Ron is making more friends. But wonder who this Taichi kid is?"  
  
*Kim continues to pack all her stuff into her gym bag but then her communicator beeps*  
  
Kim: "What's the stich Wade?"  
  
Wade: "Something bad Kim. Strange looking monsters appearing in Eastwood! Lot's of them too but guess who's controlling them?"  
  
*Kim's eyebrows cock*  
  
Kim: "Drakken?"  
  
Wade: "Well give the girl a prize. Yes it's Drakken and he seems to be controlling them with strange dark spiral disks located on different parts of their bodies."  
  
Kim: "Uh monsters? Sure they aren't machines made by him or something?"  
  
Wade: "Not exactly sure but only one way to find out."  
  
Kim: "Right I'm on It." *Beeps out*  
  
To be continued...  
  
Note: So far so good huh? Okay I'll open the floor for some requests and questions. Yes Drakken is controlling the evil digimon with dark spirals just like the Digimon Emperor used in the beginning of Season 2. Also I made Tai going to be the first digi destine to appear first in the story but I swear it will be good later. Any suggestions to bring any old digimon back, oh please review too but nice ones okay? 


End file.
